Kamen Rider Slice
by AlexisBaudens
Summary: Jonathan Pride is a normal person in many ways. But nobody knows how it is not. And his ordinary life will be torn by two long-standing war. And one of them is the Holy Grail War.
1. Chapter 1

In a hospital room, a young boy with brown hair and green eyes is at the bedside of a man with hair and eyes of the same color connecting to an electrocardiogram. The latter looked at the young boy who was tearing a tear, holding a human hand in his own.

"I have something for you?" The man said as he emerged from under the blanket that covered him a metal belt with a green orb in the center of the loop. "Put it. You will inherit the title." The man said.

"O-okay." Said the boy, placing the waistband before the waistband disappears.

"Now the name of Slice is yours. I can leave in peace." The man said as the young man takes him in his arms in tears.

"You can not leave... we still need you." The boy said.

"How could I have bequeathed your belt in the opposite case..." Said the man before his body becomes inert and the electrocardiogram no longer shows any curve.

* * *

Three years later…

Late in the night, the young boy, now a young man has longer and tied up hair, wears a black t-shirt, a jog and converse of the same color comes out of a nightclub with someone wearing a white t-shirt and jeans and gray basketball.

"Frankly, Jonathan, you did a good job during the evening guy. We even got double pay thanks to you." Said the person accompanying the young man counting the $100 bills to see that they received twenty.

"I just do what I usually do. But don't forget how to call me when I'm like that." Jonathan said as the two friends walk towards a car and get in, Jonathan on the passenger side and his friend on the driver's side as a group of people watch them from afar.

The car starts and rolls up to get past a house with two garage connecting to an antique shop and Jonathan's friend gives him half of the money he had in hand before.

"Thanks, Peewee." Jonathan said taking the tickets.

"Fuck, stop calling me that. My name is Michael." Michael said.

"Yeah, but your Tim Burton fanclub nick makes me laugh. See you." Jonathan said before waving at Michael and leaving for the house.

"But what a bastard when he starts there." Michael said starting the car before leaving.

Jonathan enters the house and crosses the corridor before his attention is drawn to an open door with a small visible light. He looked through the opening of the door to see a little girl with brown hair in a bed sleeping with a night light near the bed. He smiled when he saw the little girl before leaving for a room that seemed to be hers.

* * *

The next morning, Jonathan came out of a bathroom with badly coiffed hair, a pair of rectangular glasses, a white shirt, jeans, white socks and make-up to make his skin appear less clear.

He enters the dining room to see a woman with the same color of eyes and hair as he and the little girl Jonathan could see the brown eyes is sitting on a chair a little higher than the others. Jonathan greeted them as he sat next to the little girl while the woman paused a plate of egg flat in front of Jonathan.

"I think you should stop hiding from people what you do. It could help you find a girlfriend." Said the woman to Jonathan teasingly.

"You know why I'm doing that, Mom. If I don't hide in this way, they would be in a relationship with me only because I am known." Jonathan said.

"But it will make your classmates show you more respect." Retorted his mother.

"If I have a girlfriend, I want her to love me for who I am, not what I have." Jonathan retorted as he ate the eggs.

"I like big brother, when he's beautiful." The girl said with an innocent smile.

Jonathan smiles at the little girl before affectionately ruffling her hair and then finishes eating her eggs before taking a bag and walks out of the house.

* * *

A few hours later during his lunch break, Jonathan sits against a tree eating a sandwich when a young Hispanic man of his age wearing the typical outfit of a thug places himself in front of him.

"I have homework that you have to do to me." The young man said before throwing a notebook at him.

"At last news I'm not your copyist, Anthonio. So you go out of your way." Jonathan said throwing the notebook at his face.

In response to his action, Anthonio grabs him by the glue and gives him a punch to the jaw by letting him hit the tree.

After the punch, Anthonio left while Jonathan spit a little blood from his lower lip before noticing a scratch on his left hand.

"I hoped to be present at the death of this asshole." Jonathan murmured, getting up, while he did not know the two people who watched him and his friend last night when they came out of the nightclub, still watching him.

Several hours later as he walks to the nightclub last night when a car stops in front of him, a door opens and a bag is placed on his head blocking his view before taking one who knocks him.

* * *

When he regained consciousness, he saw that he was in a warehouse with a sort of circle of incantation where he was in his center, and the circle was surrounded in person with before him the two people who observed him in The shadow.

"What do you want from me?" Jonathan asked with a hint of concern as he saw the situation he was in.

One of the two in front of him took out a weapon and shot him in the shoulder, and the bullet passed entirely through the left shoulder of the blood falling on the center of the circle.

"I see, so I'll have to use it, if I don't want to die." Jonathan said, suspecting the intentions of his captors.

"What are you talking about?" Asked the person who had just shot him.

In response, Jonathan put his right hand in front of his waist and the same belt he wore three years ago appears on his waist.

"Henshin." He said before quickly pressing the green orb on the loop.

A violent wind was felt around him as he covered his tower covering it with what appeared to be a black wind that formed a black tack with a green jewel on his chest, golden markings on his chest, shoulders and legs, a helmet seeming to have a medieval inspiration with a green visor.

"A Kamen Rider?" Said the person who shot Jonathan with surprise before smiling. "It will be more fun as a way to trigger the event." He says as gray marks appear on his face and those of the other people around Jonathan.

And they turn into an animal-inspired gray monster.

"Kamen Rider... My family has always called this armor, Slice's armor. But Kamen Rider Slice, it sounds good." Jonathan said taking a break from the fight.

All monsters attack Slice, who retaliates by pushing them aside before attacking each monster. But he was quickly overworked and when he was on the verge of losing, failing to manage multiple enemies at once. A red and black sword with a wavy blade then appears in the center of the circle where Jonathan's blood has fallen.

Listening to his instinct, Slice quickly grabbed the sword and pulled it off the ground. Suddenly a ray of red light touches the circle for several seconds and when it disappears scattering rose petals, he gave way to a girl with long blond hair tied into a complex bun, short but curvy, to the skin pale, and with brilliant lime-green eyes. She wears a red-and-white, military-style dress with long, sleek sleeves, a transparent front, a leotard, and armored, knee-high armored boots.

"I see." The girl said looking at Slice. "You are my master." She said, walking towards him and taking the sword from her hands. "Let me handle it, it will not be long." She said as she prepared for battle.

"Here it is ! You know what you have left to do !" Said one of the monsters before they paid Slice more attention and started to attack the girl.

The girl arrived safely and in a few seconds to slice all the monsters in two, making them turn into dust except for one of them that pierced and is dying with blue flames appear a little everywhere on his. Slice approached the latter at the same time as the girl.

"Who are you ?" Slice asked.

"We are Orphenocs." Said the monster as his shadow takes the appearance of his human form of green and bare color to the size where his shadow is normal. "But rest assured, you will not finish hearing about us. The war of the Holy Grail finally begins, but another at the same time. The question is: who will win?" The monster said before ending up in a dusty state.

"What is this war he talked about?" Slice asked as his armor disappeared just like the belt and the sword of the young woman.

"The Holy Grail War is a competition that decides who will receive the Holy Grail through an intense royal battle. The Holy Grail, the Spiritron fulfilling the wishes The participants must fight each other until only one surviving duo remains who will be in a position to grant a wish. And you are one of the participants. One of the 7 masters." Explained the girl.

"A master?" Jonathan says that he does not know what it is.

"Must we specify what a Master is? He who makes a pact with a Servant. And a Servant is the reproduction of a hero or eminent personage in human history. What am I ! And since you invoked me in an unconventional way, you do not know what my name is. The one I have worn throughout history. One day, you will know him. But for the moment, call me Saber." The girl said.

"Saber." Jonathan said curiously the name she chose to reach until he knew his real name.

"Hum. Of the seven classes that is a war of the Holy Grail, the legendary upper class is that of the Sabers." Saber explained, raising a hand gloriously.

"I see, basically without doing it on purpose, I summoned you, and suddenly I am embarking on a conflict where there can only be two survivors, a Master and his Servant." Jonathan summed up.

"Exactly. The seal of command on your hand is the proof." Said Saber showing Jonathan his left hand with a red mark on his back. "And you must understand that, therefore, that I must stay with you at all times." She says.

"And what do you do for me? I'm bringing you through the window of my room so that my family can't see you where something like that?" Jonathan asked.

"For that, trust me, Master. No, not Master, Praetor." Said Saber winking at her master.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jonathan and Saber are at the entrance of his house while his mother arrives in the hallway to see him to his surprise.

"You come home early, this time. Is there something going on?" Jonathan's mother asked.

"Yeah, a new guy to propose to replace me to start in the middle and I let him take my place." Jonathan said half lying as he saw on the way that he received a message from the nightclub where he works to tell him that someone took his place for the evening as he is very late.

"I see, and who is this beautiful girl?" His mother asked.

"Good evening madam. My name is Saber Julius and I am your son's girlfriend." Said Saber while Jonathan and his mother look at her with wide eyes and a shocking face worthy of a cartoon.

* * *

**A/N : Feel free to leave a comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later, Jonathan left Saber and her mother chatting and taking a bath to enjoy a relaxing time after what had just happened because of Saber's idea of staying at home without her having to hides.

When suddenly, Saber enters the bathroom naked with only a towel wrapped around his waist masking his chest and his private parts. Before closing the door without locking it.

"Don't you find it boring to bathe alone? I will join you." Said Saber pulling the towel away as Jonathan looked away. "You have not looked away, nudity is normal in a place like this." She said, advancing towards the bathtub.

"Wait, I'll give you a little space." Said Jonathan before starting to move to another position for Saber to have room but she stopped him.

"It's not worth it, I'm just going to lie on you. In the worst case, it will make my lie more believable." Said Saber lying down on Jonathan with his head resting on his chest.

"Why did you say that to my mother? You could have said that you were a correspondent from abroad, or something like that." Jonathan said.

"That's the only thing I thought about right now. We'll have to deal with it, Praetor." Saber answered before a teasing smile appeared on her face. "Why, you didn't want to have me as a girlfriend?" She asked repressing a laugh.

"Think about what you want." Jonathan said.

"And what armor did you use during my invocation?" Saber asked curiously.

"Slice's armor has been passed down in my family for generations. User has first born. I can not tell you much about his power because it was the first time I use it since it was transmitted to me." Jonathan replied.

"Where is your father? Your mother never spoke about it during our discussion." Saber asked curiously as Jonathan's neutral expression let out a hint of sadness.

"He died leaving me his belt. This is the price to pay to give Slice's belt to the heir of his power. And the only way to be able to withdraw it, by dying." Jonathan said as a tear drips from his face to land in the bathtub.

"I'm sorry for making you think of that." Saber apologized, placing one of his hands on Jonathan's.

"It's nothing, you didn't know." Jonathan said.

After a few minutes chatting while washing each other, they come out of the bath and Jonathan put the pajamas he took with him while Saber wraps a towel around his waist again.

"I'll lend you one of my pajamas and some clothes, tomorrow we'll buy you something more at that time to be more discreet." Jonathan said.

"It's okay with me." Said Saber.

Jonathan quickly opened the door and his mother fell as if she was leaning against the door to hear what's going on in the room.

"Uh, hey?" Says Jonathan's mother awkwardly, as she receives a stern look from her son.

* * *

The next morning, Jonathan in his usual outfit of nightclubs and Saber wearing an old Jonathan's sports outfit entering a garment shop where several men had fun quietly mocked Saber.

"Why do you dress like that and not like you were last night?" Saber asked.

"Not to be recognized. And don't address the subject in public please." Jonathan said.

Saber nodded and she looked into the different clothes in the store's shelves, bringing together a big pile that Jonathan raises. A little later, Saber tries the clothes in a fitting room while Jonathan remains sitting on a stool played on his phone while waiting for her to leave the cabin after making her choice in front of her cabin.

"Hold on, but that's it." A voice came from the entrance to the changing room that Jonathan quickly recognized before seeing Antonio stand in front of him.

"Oh, shit. I had to fall on you." Jonathan said in a jaded tone.

" What are you doing here ?" Are you going to buy clothes with your sister? Antonio asked in a mocking tone.

"Tell me, Praetor, what do you think?" Saber asked before opening the curtain of her dressing room showing her with a top tube, jeans and the pair of shoes that Jonathan lent him when they came out of his house.

Seeing Saber in this outfit, Jonathan was stunned. Antonio quickly understood that Jonathan came with this girl in the store and decided to do what any jerk would do.

"Hi beauty. Tell me, why are you hanging out with this looser and not with someone of a better caliber." Antonio said trying to dredged Saber.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested." Said Saber politely refusing Antonio's proposal.

"Come on, what's so special about this nerd? If it's for revision, or something like that, we could revise things like biology." Antonio said in a new, more insistent attempt and beginning to invade Saber's personal space by starting to enter Saber's fitting room.

But understanding what he tries to do, Saber gave him a violent blow in his crotch sounding a crack in the room.

"I said no. Praetor is enough for me. Besides, you didn't answer my question." Said Saber dismissing Antonio who is holding the family jewels crying from his fitting room.

"... I think it suits you very well." Jonathan said holding his crotch since she gave Antonio a blow, sharing his pain despite his dislike of him.

"Thank you ! I will return the clothes I wore when we entered the store and we can pay for the clothes I chose." Saber said closing the curtain.

After paying the clothes Saber and Jonathan leave the store with two bags of clothing each.

"You had to hit him there?" Jonathan asked.

" Of course ! He was becoming invasive and he insulted you, he deserved a punishment commensurate with his actions." Saber answered.

"Yeah, but hit the balls as hard is exaggerated. God knows how much I hate this guy. But even I don't want that." Jonathan said.

They then continue to market while a man in biker outfit with a chain wrapped around his left arm from his shoulder to his wrist and a motorcycle helmet with an opaque visor on a black motorcycle with purple flame and before a metal skull. Sitting behind him on the bike is a girl wearing a similar outfit, except that her jacket is closed, and at the end of her sleeves you can see bandages and knife cases on the sides of her jeans.

"Let's go?" The girl asked the man.

"Yes, we'll take care of them later." Replied the man, starting his motorcycle.

* * *

Several hours later, Jonathan dressed in his night style, comes out of the nightclub with Saber and Michael.

"I didn't know you were doing this?" Said Saber to Jonathan.

"I do it to relax and make some money. Nothing in particular." Jonathan said.

"But the way you do it, it's just fantastic! Contrary to what all these people did, he was only jiggling to be in the mood. You agreed to music, and it agreed with you." Said Saber with wonder.

"Stop, you'll make him blush." Michael said, giving Jonathan this share of the profits from the evening's work.

"Thanks, Peewee. And no need to accompany us, we will walk back." Jonathan said when he took the money before he and Saber started walking back home.

"Fuck you!" Michael shouted before Jonathan laughed at his reaction.

"Why are you calling him that? Saber asked.

"He had that nickname at the club where we met. And seen that it pisses him that we call it like that, I do it to make me laugh." Jonathan said before they enter an alley where the girl who watched them a few hours ago with the man behind them blocking the entrance to the alley where they passed with his motorcycle.

"Now we can take care of them, Assassin." The man said to the girl.

"Finally!" The girl said, removing her helmet and jacket, revealing that she has white hair, green eyes, a black waistcoat, and her two arms are bandaged but only her left hand is wearing a glove.

She unsheathed her knives and quickly attacked Saber who made his sword appear.

"She is a servant." Said Saber parrying the girl's blow.

"So I deduce that you are his master." Jonathan said.

"You guessed correctly." The man said as he pulled off his gloves revealing his command seal and removed his helmet revealing that he was a short-haired young man with short hair cupped up, blue eyes.

The young man places a belt whose turn is blue, in the middle a black section and on the left a kind of silver thruster both outward more than the blue of which only the low spring. He climbs the black section and out of one of his pockets a small motorcycle like the one he drives with a R on a blue background on the rear wheel.

"Henshin." The young man said, placing the little motorcycle in the section he picked up, sounding a voice from the belt indicating the name of the little motorcycle.

**Signal Bike!**

A music resembling an electric guitar sounded in the alley until the young man leaned on the section, putting it back in its original place, passing the R of the rear wheel into the circle of the silver part.

**Rider: Chaser! (Heavy metal guitar solo)**

Suddenly the young man finds himself in a black suit with different parts on the torso, forearms, ankles, knees and back are covered with metallic protection and the back has a small wheel and a helmet with the right side agrees with the rest and the left side tackles a more mechanical side as well as a kind of blue crystal surrounded by 4 small mechanical horn whose appearance looks like drives that possessed the vehicles.

"Kamen Rider Black Chaser. Will you be able to beat me?" Said the young person presenting his name in this form.

Jonathan quickly shows his belt to meet the challenges of Black Chaser.

"Henshin." Jonathan said pressing the orb of his belt before turning into Kamen Rider Slice. "We'll see if I can." He said accepting Black Chaser's challenge.

The fight began with bare hands, punching and kicking, as well as slices on the side of Slice reminiscent of street dance moves making it unpredictable to a non-initiate.

Saber fights Assassin mainly by blocking his opponent's knives. The mobility of his weapon is reduced because of the space that offers him the lane allowing him to only use his sword to block the knives without being able to use it to fight back. But that allowed him to notice something: Assassin is mainly targeting his pelvis, more precisely where his genitals are.

"_But who is this girl? And how can such a cute child be clever with a stab?_" Thought Saber, continuing to block Assassin's knife.

"I'll have to change tactics. Black Chaser said, reaching for his bike.

Then from a hidden compartment in his motorcycle emerges a fake pretend to be inspired in his design from that of a pedestrian light.

**Shingou-Scythe !**

Black Chaser began using his weapon, which succeeded in taking Slice by surprise by his handling of the weapon. Until he removes the bike signal from his belt and then places it in a Shingou-Scythe compartment intended for insertion.

**Hissatsu!**

After the word is pronounced by the scythe, he presses the red button in the middle of the handle.

**Matteroyo!**

This word was repeated for a moment by the Shingou-Scythe while the red light of the weapon is lit and Black Chaser is preparing to attack while Slice pay attention to the slightest movement by understanding how the weapon works.

**Itteiiyo!**

As the voice of the weapon uttered the word Black Hunt pressed a trigger hidden below the red button case.

**Full Throttle!**

Black Chaser kicked the wind towards Slice and Saber behind him, but Slice rushed to her to get away from the energy blade that hit Assassin's place by accident.

Seeing this Black Chaser rushed to her to bring him on the bike and leave the lane leaving Slice Jonathan and Saber in the alley everyone surprised by their fight.


End file.
